Chasing The Demons
by talkswithherhands
Summary: ONESHOT! SPOILERS FOR RE3: EXTINCTION. Exactly what was going on between Alice and Claire when Alice showed up at the camp, small glances and smiles... here's what they didn't show you in Extinction.


**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!!! Ha ha ha, you cant sue me now! P

**A/N:** My very first Resident Evil story, this is based off of the movies, im not that great a gamer so forgive me if my knowlege sucks. Please read and review! FEED THE BARD!!

--x--

_Who the fuck does she think she is, barging into my convoy like that... okay, so she saved our lives, I'll give her that, but this has got to end and quick_, Claire Redfield thought to herself as she noticed Carlos hug Alice tightly. Carlos had told her stories of the infamous Alice, and how they met back when this all started in Raccoon City, he spoke of her abilities and how the Umbrella Corporation had changed her. And if the stories were true, she was right to stay away and Claire wasn't about to have her convoy endangered because Alice wanted to see Carlos... although she wasn't certain if anything was happening between them. Claire took a swig from her water bottle before handing it to one of the younger kids before taking another glance at the mysterious woman who'd just woken from a coma after destroying over a thousand infected ravens by telekenetic fire.

Alice felt a set of eyes on her... actually several pairs of eyes were on her, many of the children, as the girl K-Mart had explained, were curious as to who Alice was and how she was able to save them like she had back there. Truth was, Alice had no idea how she did it, she just reacted, since Racoon City, she'd discovered the tracking devise in her brain and had made certain to keep undercover from the satellite at the times she knew were logged for camera view. She pulled the small turban cloth around her face for good measure and then glanced over to see the woman, Claire Redfield, staring, once spotted, she did not look away, but merely continued to stare with a small scowl. Alice couldn't blame her, she knew that she was endangering all these people by being here, but now that she'd saved them, she hoped she could somehow help them all out once more. That and seeing Carlos and L.J. was a small comfort to the five years she'd spent since she left, she was curious still as to whatever happened to Angela Ashford and Jill Valentine..._Jill_. Alice diverted her eyes and stared at the dust on her boots as she used a small gas tank for shade, leaning against it.

Jill Valentine had been a very sassy, more open and wittier version of her former lover, Rain, whom Alice couldn't help but try and blink the tears away as they stung the backs of her crystalline green eyes. Remembering back, seeing the hope on Rain's face as she injected the antivirus serum into her lover's arm, sparing a glance into those cool eyes, telling her everything would be alright and they knew they were going to make it through this. Then having to watch as her other dear friend Matt, became infected and later became Nemesis, Jill alongside Terry Morales and Jill's infected friend Peyton had gone off to find young Angela. So many memories, all could have been prevented... if only she'd-

"Hey,"a cool voice interrupted her thoughts. Alice looked up, Claire was only a mere foot from her, her red hair flying around and sticking to the sheen of sweat on her copper skin, her blue eyes burning into Alice's. "Listen I'm grateful, truly grateful for what you did, but-"

"But how long am I going to be here?"Alice answered icily. "No hard feelings, I understand, people have a habit of dying around me."

"Not just you,"Claire reprimanded softly, Alice looked up and noticed Claire's line of sight over at the seven graves she'd watched Claire and Carlos dig and bury some of their friends that Alice wasn't in time to save.

"I'll do what I can to help you and be on my way, I'm not gonna stick around and endanger you,"Alice said.

"Thank you,"Claire spoke softly.

_She's beautiful_,Claire scolded herself mentally. Where the hell had that come from? This was no time to let her libido take control of her while the entire caravan was looking to her for guidance. Claire barely noticed that Alice was talking to her,

"-a plan,"Alice finished.

"Sorry?"Claire asked, dumbly. Alice was holding a well-worn red handbook that had duct tape in several corners, holding the binding together. Alice flipped it open and showed Claire, who read over the words carefully, noticing all the photographs and maps leading to Alaska. _No infection, is that possible?_ Claire glanced up at Alice and one look told her all she needed to know.

Claire sat still, unaware of anything around her but Alice, who sat across from her in the back of one of their trucks, speaking words of hope for them all in Alaska. If you asked her now if she remembered arguing with Carlos over pipe dreams of finding a settlement up north then she'd think you were lying, she did however remember, Alice speaking to her and then giving her a small, yet very genuine smile. Claire slept rather uneasily that night after having the people vote over whether they wanted to remain where they were or head to Alaska, and then they grouped together and mapped out their new destination, Vegas to restock and supply. Claire could only pray that there would be gasoline in the city and not too many of those fucking zombies to waste ammo that they didnt have, on. If not gas then at least cigarettes. Speaking of which, Claire sniffed, she was careful not to wake K-Mart as she gently crawled out of the hummer, sniffing the air once more, she'd know that sweet smell anywhere, burning tobacco, nicotine and wrapping paper..._Could it be?_ She looked around and then noticed the small faint lit cherry butt of a cigarette where Alice stood smoking, leaning up against the now uninhabited schoolbus bumper.

"You have anymore of those?"Claire asked, almost in a whine as she neared the mysterious woman. Claire felt that bubble in her stomach grow larger as she locked eyes with Alice, noticing how even in the dark, her eyes were still a vibrant green, almost glowing in the faint moonlight. Alice puffed on her own and opened a pack with two left cigarettes and an already used match, she pulled out one cigarette and lit it with the cherry of her own before passing it to Claire who happily placed it in her mouth and breathed in the slightly toxic smoke, filling her lungs and then exhaling, relief.

"Thanks, you have no idea-"

"Sure I do, thats why I always check the stores where I stop by,"Alice smirked, breathing out more smoke.

"I bet you're the reason why my chances of finding cigarettes are slim to none then,"Claire grinned, breathing in another sweet set of the nicotine. "You know Carlos told me about you... about what they did, I thought he'd been fibbing, but when I saw what happened out there today..."Claire broke off, noticing how Alice's eyes went dark and suddenly her face seemed haunted with the ghosts of the past. "I'm sor-"

"Dont be... I cant say I dont somehow deserve it, if it hadn't been for me, I doubt any of this would have happened, or ever gotten this far,"Alice said darkly, puffing the last bit of her cigarette before flicking it into the dirt and crushing it with the heel of her boot.

"Well, one thing I've learned to keep me going is that you cant blame yourself for things that've happened, you just gotta focus on the now and try not to repeat those mistakes that led you to where ya are now, if you keep running from the demons, you'll never be at peace,"Claire said softly, breathing in another whiff of smoke.

"Easier said than done,"Alice balled her fists and shoved them into the pockets of her overcoat, gritting her teeth against the bad memories.

"If you wanna talk about it-"

"No,"Alice snapped. Claire's jaw shut.

The next few moments went by in silence as Claire finished off her cigarette and reluctantly blew it out into the wind. She tossed the butt to the ground and stomped it out,

"Thanks again,"Claire reminded, Alice wasn't paying attention, or at least, thats what Claire thought, as she turned around but suddenly felt a warm hand clasp her wrist and yank her back.

Claire came face to face with Alice, her breathing stilled as her eyes met fierce green ones, filled with darkness and fury, regret and lust. No words were exchanged as Alice closed the gap between them and crushed her lips to Claire's, rough, heated and passionate kisses. Claire barely contained the moan in the back of her throat as her knees gave in and she was soon cradled up in Alice's embrace and then suddenly on the bottom of the dirty bus floorboard that still smelled faintly of gunpowder and blood, but Alice could only concentrate on the softness of Alice's body as they pawed at one anothers bodies, tearing clothes. Kissing, sucking, biting, nipping, licking at every ounce of flesh they could get to. Alice couldn't control herself, she felt a sense of peace as her and Claire's naked bodies came together and heatedly grinded and pounded into one another, seeking a desperately needed release that she'd not had since Rain. Alice screwed her eyes shut as she came, trying desperately to bleed the images out of her mind and do as Claire told her, to focus on the now. Claire bit into Alice's shoulder in order to sustain the scream that died in her throat as she came, a slick sheen of sweat coating both of their bodies there on that bus floor, Claire ran her fingers through the tangled knots of Alice's sheared red locks, staring into her green eyes for some sense of... something.

But there was nothing there, Claire blinked and together they sat up and began dressing themselves silently, Claire didn't dare say anything, afraid that she'd just been used like a rag doll, but didn't regret a moment of it. As she and Alice made their way off the bus, Claire opened the door to her hummer before she felt Alice's arms encircle her waist. Claire's breathing went ragged,

"Thank you,"Alice whispered huskily.

"For?"Claire asked a bit icily.

"Chasing my demons away,"Alice said simply and placed a soft kiss to Claire's neck, making her shudder involuntarily.


End file.
